Looking Forward
by harabb1979
Summary: Post-Boomerang. Pre-Navy Jen
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I promise that I will write a Harm/Meg soon, but as I am sure you can tell by now, I'm an unrepentant Harm/Jen shipper. This one is set before Jen is forced by a judge to go into the Navy, and I'm making her a bit older, so the age difference is six years rather than the 10 or so years it is in canon. Set after Sydney, and Mac has Brumby's ring. Jen wasn't as much of a bad girl as she was in canon, and her story is different. She's also a partial vegetarian here, like Harm she doesn't eat red meat, but will eat seafood on occasion, along with eggs and milk._

_Jen's rating badge in "Answered Prayers" was that of an Electronics Technician, and most people in that field hit E-4 (PO3) around their 1 year mark, so it fits the timeline. I assume she cross-rated (changed jobs) sometime after that. No Renee in this one. We have Commander Harm and Pre-Navy Jen. I am not bashing the USMC in general in this fic. I worked with Marines during my career, and the father of my children was a Marine. I just wanted a connection for Harm and Jen, so giving her a jerk of an ex that happens to be a Marine was a way to make the connection work. Once again, I own nothing._

"Don't look back Commander." Admiral Chegwidden's words of advice rang in Harm's head as he left Washington-Dulles and took a cab home. The last thing he wanted at that time was to return to his cold, empty apartment, so as soon as he dropped his bag in the door, Harm turned around and went to McMurphy's.

The place was fairly empty when he arrived, not surprising on a Wednesday night. The only other person he saw was a pretty brunette, who looked about as depressed as he felt, sipping a beer.

"How can I help you, sir? Harm ordered himself a beer as he took a seat at the bar. The bartender handed him a pilsner before taking sitting down near his two customers. "I see you in here now and then, Harm, right?" Harm nodded and the bartender continued. "I see you in here on occasion Harm, but you've never looked like this. What's got you down in the dumps?" Harm sighed as he took a drink.

"You ever feel like you've thrown away the best thing in your life without even knowing how you did it?" Tom, the bartender, shook his head, as he refilled the other customer's drink. Harm took the man's silence as a sign to continue. "We had a case in Australia, with that bastard Bugme. She and I were talking on a bridge, when she asked me if we were going to wait until eternity, that we weren't in D.C. or on the same continent. I said not yet, asked for more time. The next morning, when we were leaving, she and Bugme were late. When they finally showed up…God, a blind man could tell that they had just gotten out of bed with him, and she was wearing his ring." The woman on the barstool nearby looked up, and both men could see the shock in her eyes.

"May I say something, please? I'm Jen Coates, by the way." She extended her hand for Harm, who shook it.

"Harm Rabb." Jen nodded and sipped her beer.

"Well, Harm, it sounds like she didn't share your feelings. I mean if she loved you, then she could have waited, not gone and screwed the first guy she saw after you asked for a little more time. I mean, I could see her giving up and finding someone else if it had been months or even years, but the same night? That's just not right. She and my ex would get along great." Harm arched an eyebrow, and Jen explained that her former boyfriend was a Marine stationed at Quantico. She had come up to surprise him, but the surprise was on her when she discovered that he was married, with three children.

"I am not going to be the 'other woman' for anyone." Harm nodded at the vehement statement, knowing the betrayal she was feeling, since he had felt the same way when he learned that Mac was married last year after the murder of her estranged husband.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jen shrugged.

"Haven't thought that far ahead, Harm. There's nothing left for me in Platteville, and I swore when I left that I would never go back. I don't know anyone here. All I can do is try and get a job that will pay me my first check before my savings run out. Motels around here are expensive as hell, and I still gotta eat."

"What about your family?" Jen snorted and shook her head.

"My mother died about ten years ago. My dad wanted a son, but all they had was me. He's told me numerous times that I was a worthless waste of space and, once I graduated high school, threw me out and said that he never wanted to set eyes on me again. He's a minister, loves his precious congregation, but hates his disappointment of a daughter."

Harm took a deep breath, not knowing what was making him want to help her, but he could understand why she felt that she had nowhere to go."

"Jen, I hope that you won't take this the wrong way, but I own two apartments in my building. You can have the extra one until you get back on your feet." She looked at him like he had grown another head.

"What's in it for you?" Harm shook his head.

"Nothing. I've been in your shoes before, but I did have my grandmother close enough to help me realize that even if one door closes, another will open. Do you want the apartment?" Jen took a deep breath and looked carefully at the man sitting there. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, that he wasn't expecting anything she didn't want to give. Finally she nodded, and they walked to the motel where her possessions were, before returning to the large brick building in Union Square. Jen followed Harm to the empty apartment, only occupied with a sofa and a bed. After he opened the door, he handed her the key with a small smile.

"Do you need any blankets or pillows?" Jen took a deep breath and nodded. Harm smiled again and walked out the open door and across the hall. She watched as he unlocked the door and turned on a light before disappearing inside. Harm re-emerged a few minutes later holding two pillows, a blanket and a few sheets. On top was a pair of towels and a washcloth. He set them on the couch, before turning back to her with a smile as they walked back to his apartment.

"I have to leave early for work, but if you want to come over early and have some coffee and breakfast, you're welcome to do so." Jen smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that, but just so you know, I'm…well, sort of a vegetarian. I'll eat seafood every once in a while, and I like eggs and milk." Harm's smile widened and he pointed to his refrigerator.

"Go take a look." Jen was intrigued by his response and walked over. Opening the door, she was stunned by the lack of meat and the abundance of vegetables and tofu." She turned back to him, her smile matching his. "I didn't want you to think that I was just trying to make you feel better, but I've been a vegetarian for years." Jen walked back over to where he was standing and extended her hand once more.

"Mr. Rabb, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Harm engulfed her hand with both of his.

"Miss Coates, I couldn't agree more. See you at sevenish tomorrow?" Jen nodded and before her courage deserted her, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Tomorrow, then." Jen left and once she closed the door of her apartment, collapsed on her bed. She must have done something right in a past life, she thought right before she fell asleep.

The next morning, Jen was up at quarter after six. She showered and dressed in a pair of charcoal grey slacks and a cream colored blouse. Jen French-braided her long brown hair, and after slipping into a pair of simple black heels, walked next door and knocked.

"It's open," Harm called out from the kitchen. Jen walked in to see him in tailored black dress pants, crisp white dress shirt, and a black tie. Her eyes fell on a black, double-breasted coat with several brightly colored ribbons and a pair of gold wings that Jen recognized from movies laying on the back of a chair.

"You're in the Navy?" He nodded and poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Remember our conversation last night, when I said that we had a lot in common?" She nodded, confused.

"The woman I talked about is a Marine." Jen's jaw dropped. "Now, I've got some friends in the Corps, and most of them are wonderful people. You and I just managed to fall for two bad examples. So," Harm changed the subject, "how do you take your coffee?" Once he finished serving breakfast, Harm sat down next to her.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you this last night, but what kind of job are you looking for?"

"I was a paralegal back home. Finished school a couple of years ago and went to work for the public defender. Only job I could get there with my record."

"Record?" Jen blushed.

"I got busted for shoplifting when I was 15. Small town like that, everyone knows your business. It didn't help when the good Reverend Coates used me as an example for his sermon on the wages of sin, repeatedly."

"Your record should have been sealed when you turned eighteen." Jen smiled.

"It was, but that didn't matter."

"Is there anything on your record since your eighteenth birthday?"

"No, why? You know where I might be able to get a job?" Harm nodded.

"Yes, I do. The Navy is hiring civilians in support positions in order to free up personnel. I'm certain that you could get a job at the Judge Advocate General's Headquarters. The office is in Falls Church, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I passed it on my way here after leaving Quantico." Harm grabbed a pen and piece of paper and jotted down the address and his cell phone number.

"Bring a copy of your resume for the Admiral there, and stop by personnel and fill out a GS application. Put me down as a reference. Harmon Rabb, Jr. My number is on the paper I gave you."

"You really think that I could get a job there?" Harm nodded as he put their cups and plates in the dishwasher.

"I've got to get to work, but I'll see you later." He pulled on his coat, and before he walked out the door, Jen gave him a quick hug and returned to her own apartment as he locked his door. As soon as he knew she couldn't see him, Harm's face broke out in a broad grin. They didn't call him the King of Pranks at Annapolis for nothing.

Harm was whistling as he entered the bullpen, surprising everyone, especially Mac and the Admiral. Chegwidden learned the reason behind the Commander's odd behavior two hours later when he received a call from the Chief Petty Officer in Personnel. Apparently, a twenty-nine year old paralegal from Platteville had just put in a GS application to work there at JAG. The woman's top reference was one Commander Harmon Rabb. A.J. immediately had Tiner call Rabb in to see him.

"Commander Rabb, reporting as ordered, sir!"

"Have a seat, Commander. I just received a call from Chief Davis about an application for a paralegal job that he just received from a Ms. Jennifer Coates. What surprised him most was your name on the reference list. Care to explain, Commander. Is this your new girlfriend?" Harm shook his head.

"No sir. She's my new neighbor, just got into D.C. last night. She and I talked while I helped her move in, and I realized that she's a good woman who's gotten more than her fair share of hard knocks. When she said that she was a paralegal, I suggested that she apply here, and gave her my name to use as a reference. Jen has no idea that I work here." A.J. nodded. Harm had never deliberately lied to him, so he would take the younger man's word for it.

"We'll try your friend out, Commander, but you are responsible for training her. I know you have more than your share of cases at the moment, so I am assigning her as your paralegal. She screws up or brings discredit on this office, and I will have your ass. Are we clear, Mr. Rabb?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. I'll have her escorted up. You can meet her in the bullpen after I speak to her. Dismissed."

"Aye-aye, sir." Harm turned on his heel and went back to his office. At the same time, Jen was having her picture taken for her security badge. Chief Davis explained that her duties would be restricted until her application and clearance were processed, but since someone had vouched for her, she would be able to start work immediately. As the security officer opened the door, Jen saw a tall, balding man in a similar uniform to the one she saw Harm wearing this morning waiting for her.

"Good morning, Miss Coates. I'm Admiral A.J. Chegwidden, and I run this asylum. I've decided to put you with one of our senior attorneys. He's swamped right now with cases, and needs the help. Tiner," A.J. yelled across the room. "Go get him." The man that the Admiral called Tiner rushed over to a closed door with a plaque on it that Jen couldn't read from the distance. Her jaw dropped when a very familiar face appeared in the doorway, grinning at her.

"Hi, Jen." Jen's mouth snapped shut as she stalked across the room, her heels clicking on the linoleum, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"Harm, you asshole! You didn't tell me that you worked here. This must be why you were so confident that I'd get the job, and why the guy in HR looked at me so funny when he read my application."

"Yep" was the reply. Jen's mouth opened and closed a few times before she punched him in the arm. Realizing that everyone was watching, Jen took a deep breath before turning back to the Admiral. A.J. was barely able to contain his laughter, and his eyes twinkled like Christmas lights. Soon another desk was set up in Harm's office, and the two began working their way through the mountain of paperwork on the desk.

Jen had taken a break to use the restroom and refill both hers and Harm's coffee cups. Harm was still in the office when he heard a feminine throat clearing and looked up to see Mac, rage barely concealed on her face.

"You got your newest conquest a job here?" She asked, disdain oozing from every syllable. Harm shook his head and set his pen down.

"Not that it should matter to you, Mac, but she's my new neighbor, my friend, and is more than qualified to do the job." Mac snorted in disbelief, turning when she heard 'Excuse me' from behind her. Jen was standing there with two steaming mugs of coffee, carefully sliding by the other woman.

"Here you go, Harm." Jen sat down, took a sip, and set the mug down. "I was just looking over the…"

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Mac screeched, irate at the lack of respect shown by the other woman.

"Harm's paralegal, the last I checked," was the reply, further infuriating the Marine.

"You need to call him Commander or Sir!" Jen gave Mac a quizzical look, her brows furrowing.

"Why?"

"Because he outranks you!" Jen snorted and Harm bit the side of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Does this look like a uniform?" Jen asked, standing up and waving a hand over her clothes. Mac sputtered incoherently and Jen re-took her seat. "Didn't think so. I'm not in your military, Ms. Mackenzie, so I can address Harm as I please, since we work together. I'm his paralegal, and I called the lawyer I worked for at my last firm by her first name. If Harm had asked, then I would have called him Mr. Rabb, however, he insisted on no formalities." Jen turned back to Harm, who was looking at her in awe. "Okay, as I was saying, the pre-trial agreement on this case seems to be in order, so I think that we can put this file in the 'done' stack." Mac was getting ready to launch into another rant when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Is there a problem here, Colonel?" A.J. had heard the shouting and moved close enough to hear the response from the new paralegal. He looked in Harm's office and saw that she had helped him make a good dent in the stack of case files already. "From the looks of it, Commander, your recommendation was a good one, so Colonel Mackenzie and I will leave the two of you to it." Jen smiled in acknowledgement of the compliment.

"Thank you, Mr. Chegwidden." A.J. chuckled.

"Just call me Admiral, like everyone else, Jennifer. I haven't been called Mr. Chegwidden in years…makes me feel old."

"Of course, Admiral. Could you please call me Jen then? When I hear Jennifer, I expect to hear my father to start yelling at me again." A.J. nodded, and forcibly escorted Mac away from Harm's door. Once they reached her office, he leaned over to where only she could hear him.

"You made your choice very clear in Sydney, Mac. You cannot blame him for accepting it and moving on, especially when you wear another man's ring. He just met that young woman, but if something were to happen between them, then so be it. I don't want to hear anymore arguments. Jen was right, she is a civilian, and therefore, you will not push her around like you do the rest of the women in this office. Am I clear?" Mac nodded and A.J. walked back to his office. Her door slammed as she went back to her desk.

Life at JAG became more complicated with the arrival of Mac's fiancé and another attorney. LT Loren Singer was cold to most of the people there, but Jen was able to recognize the pain in the other woman's eyes. Since Jen was a civilian, she was no threat to Loren's ambitions to become the first female JAG in history, and therefore spared from the blonde's machinations. Jen and Loren eventually realized that they held mutual disdain for one Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie and her sleazy excuse of a boyfriend. Apparently, Brumby had resigned from the Australian Navy and moved to D.C. to be with the woman he loved…or so he said. This helped a friendship to gradually develop between Jen and Loren, which led to Harm eventually becoming Loren's mentor. The three of them had gone to Russia and discovered that LT Harmon Rabb, Sr. had fathered a second son before his death in Siberia. After some nearly fatal events, and a little help from Clayton Webb, Sergei Zhukov was able to get a visa and come to the U.S. Harm and Jen watched as Sergei and Loren began falling for each other, while ignoring the feelings that were growing between them. Outside the office, they were often mistaken as a couple by strangers they encountered, and neither bothered to correct the misperception. Harm and Jen had the same tastes in music, food, and both had a passion for flying and old muscle cars.

Sergei and Loren watched as Harm and Jen allowed their fears to consume them, both scared to make the first move. "We need to do something, Sergei." Loren told her boyfriend one night after watching Harm and Jen tiptoe around their emotions, sacrificing their feelings unnecessarily. Sergei agreed with Loren, so the two began to formulate a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_I had to bring Loren in. Like many people, I found the way she was treated in canon to be despicable. She was another character on the show that I could somewhat relate to, feeling the overwhelming need to prove that you were just as capable as a man of doing a difficult job. I liked the Loren/Sergei relationship, and wanted to give it a happy ending. Harm and Jen are both too stubborn, and will need someone to push them to admit their feelings for each other, out of fear of being hurt again. I'll use different characters for this in my fics, and Sergei and Loren get the honors for this one. The songs in this chapter belong to Billy Joel, The Pretenders, Billy Dean, Mike Reno and Ann Wilson._

One evening, Jen's car was in the shop, so Loren volunteered to give her a ride home. Sergei was staying with Harm, since he and Loren were waiting to take the big step of moving in together. Harm was finishing up a deposition, but told Jen that he would see her later. Loren hid her smile behind her hand as she pulled her cell phone out and dialed Sergei.

"Sergei, hey, it's me. Yeah, I'm bringing Jen home, so I'll be stopping by, since her car's in the shop. He's still at work, said he'll be in shortly. Love you too, bye." Loren looked over at Jen and smiled. "We have a date Friday, but I never object to seeing him more often." Jen looked at the smile on Loren's face and wished she had someone who loved her like Sergei loved Loren. She knew who she was in love with, but was certain that all he felt for her was friendship.

Once the two women arrived at Jen's apartment, Jen unlocked the door and walked in. Turning around, she was stunned to see both Sergei and Loren watching her, the expressions on their faces more serious than she had ever seen them look.

"Jen, there are some things that we need to talk to you about." Loren stated while Sergei deliberately left the door ajar, since he knew that Harm would be there shortly. He'd seen his brother's car pull in shortly after Loren and Jen entered the building.

"I have seen the way that you look at my brother, Jen." Sergei paused, and as soon as he heard Harm's footsteps, asked the inevitable question. "Do you love him?" Jen couldn't speak at first, but the silent encouragement from her friends bolstered her. Harm had indeed heard Sergei's statement and question, and was standing there, petrified. Jen didn't see him, and slowly nodded.

"Yes, I do, Sergei. I love him so much." Both Sergei and Loren grinned in triumph and a panicked expression crossed Jen's face. "Please, you can't tell him. Sergei, Loren, you can't let him know. I couldn't bear to make him uncomfortable after everything he's done for me." Loren frowned slightly before giving her friend a gentle smile.

"Jen, he loves you too. I think he's too scared to say anything for the same reasons you are. He doesn't want to frighten you away, so he's kept quiet." Sergei nodded his agreement but Jen shook her head furiously and sank down on the couch.

"You're wrong, both of you. He couldn't possibly feel…there's no way that Harm loves me."

"But I do." Jen's head snapped up to see Harm standing in the doorway. "I just never thought there was a chance that you could feel the same way." As Harm and Jen looked at each other, neither one moving a muscle, Loren gave a little cough.

"Sergei, I think that these two need some time alone. Want to grab a bite at Benzinger's with me?" Sergei nodded, and he and Loren practically ran out the door, closing it and leaving Harm and Jen alone in her apartment. Jen's head was bowed slightly and several tears trickled down her face as Harm sat next to her on the sofa.

"Jen…Jen, please look at me." Harm reached out and lifted her chin with his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered softly. More tears fell down her cheeks as she took a deep breath.

"I was afraid, Harm. I thought that you were still in love with her, and was too scared of what would happen."

"That ship sailed the day she showed up with him at the airport, Jen. All I will ever to be to her is a fallback for when she finally decides to grow up. You and she have a similar past, but unlike her, you've grown past yours and don't allow your demons to control your life. You are the one that showed me what love really is. I know that she's the one that insisted Brumby come here, to try to force a reaction from me, unaware that I no longer feel anything for her. You are the one I love, Jen, and you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Jen looked into Harm's eyes, wondering if he was saying what she thought he was. Harm lightly brushed her lips with his. "Marry me, Jen. Please marry me." Her throat constricted as she looked up at him.

"Yes," she whispered, "yes." Harm pulled her into his arms and held her to his chest. They sat like that for a while, until Jen realized that he was still in his uniform. "Harm, why don't you go get changed and I'll throw something together for dinner?" He nodded and she stood up and walked to the kitchen, allowing Harm to slip out the door without the awkward moment that his body's reaction to her closeness would cause if undue attention was called to the situation. He returned about twenty minutes later, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of loose jeans and an old t-shirt. His left hand was fingering an antique diamond ring in his pants pocket.

Jen had also taken the opportunity to freshen up, and was dressed in a pair of cut-offs and a tank-top. When Harm knocked, she called out "its open" and continued stirring the spaghetti sauce and noodles on the stove. She had put a mixed CD she had made on, and was humming along with the music. Turning, she smiled at Harm, who was watching her, his blue eyes shining. Jen set her spoon down and walked over to him.

"Are you okay, Harm?" He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her.

"I was just wondering how did I get lucky enough to find you, and to have you love me?" Jen smiled as she embraced him.

"I've been asking myself that same question." Harm pulled away and slipped the ring out of his pocket.

"This ring has been passed down for generations in my family, to each firstborn Rabb man to give to his soulmate. You are the only woman I've ever thought to give it to, Jen. Would you…" Harm didn't need to finish, since Jen offered him her left hand. He slid the ring on her finger and smiled when it fit perfectly. "Now there's no question that this ring and I are both meant for you."

When Sergei finally returned home, he discovered that the apartment that he shared with his brother was empty, and that the door to Jen's was open slightly. As he stuck his head in the door, he heard the soft breathing of people sleeping. Sergei looked over towards Jen's couch, smiling at the sight of two of his favorite people curled up together, both sound asleep. Quietly, he jotted a note on a piece of paper before setting it on the floor and locking Jen's door as he left.

The next morning, Harm woke up first and glanced at his watch as the alarm on it beeped. He woke up Jen, and they both managed to get ready for work in record time. When they arrived at JAG, Harm leaned down to whisper in his fiancée's ear.

"Jen, it won't take long for her to notice the ring, so we'd both better brace for impact." Jen nodded and squared her shoulders. Harm crooked his elbow and she tucked her hand in it. Side by side, the two entered the bullpen, drawing the attention of several people. Loren was the first to notice the new addition to Jen's left hand.

"Jen," Loren began with a smile, "is that what I think it is?" Jen returned her friend's smile and lifted her hand for Loren to see it better. The blonde grinned, a sight that few people at JAG had ever seen. "Well done, Commander. It took you long enough…no disrespect intended, sir." Harm returned Loren's smile with one of his own.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll take your comments in the spirit that they were intended. I just hope that my brother is smarter than I am, and gets a ring on your finger soon."

"We're two steps ahead of you sir. We picked my ring out last weekend, but I wanted the setting tightened, and it was about a quarter-size too big. Sergei's picking it up this morning and will be bringing it with lunch for both of us later."

"What's going on?" The group turned to see Admiral Chegwidden, Bud and Harriet, and behind them, Mac and her fiancé Mic Brumby. Loren turned to A.J., the wide smile still on her face.

"Commander Rabb FINALLY proposed to Jen, sir!" Both Bud and Harriet began clapping as the Admiral hugged Jen and shook Harm's hand.

"Congratulations, Commander, and let me echo Lieutenant Singer's sentiments. It is about damn time, son." Even Brumby stepped forward, giving Harm the first genuine smile that any of them could recall.

"Congratulations, mate. The two of you look good together." Harm shook the other man's hand, correctly interpreting the relieved expression on the Aussie's face.

"Thanks, Mic. Now we know the subject of the next office betting pool: who gets married first? You and Mac, Sergei and Loren, or Jen and I." Everyone laughed before the Admiral ordered them all to get to work.

Two weeks after the announcement was made, Harm found a wedding invitation on his desk. Apparently, Mac had finally set a date. He frowned when he saw that it was three days into his annual carrier quals. Stepping out of his office, he smiled and handed Jen the card while simultaneously taking his coffee mug. She shook her head, and then realization struck as she looked at the Tomcat poster on the wall.

"Your quals." Harm nodded. "Do you want to tell her or should I?" Harm sighed and set the cup on the desk.

"I'll do it," he replied. "She's going to be irrational, and you…I'll be right back." Harm took a deep breath before knocking on Mac's office door.

"Come in." She called, and Harm turned the knob to open the door. "Hey Harm. Did you get the invitation?" If Mac was expecting him to be upset, she was going to be badly disappointed.

"Yes, I did. I'm glad you and Mic set a date, but I had to stop by to let you know that I won't be able to make it."

"WHAT?!?" Mac screeched. "Does she have anything to do with it? We've been friends long before you met her and now you're saying that you won't be at my wedding. I told you she was bad news…"

"MAC!!" Harm had had enough. "Jen has nothing to do with this. The reason I won't be there is that your wedding is the same weekend as my carrier quals. If I finish early and am able to catch a COD back, then I'll be there with bells on. Otherwise, I'm sorry. My quals are annual, and I don't have a say as to when a carrier can fit me in. This was scheduled almost six months ago." Mac opened her mouth to say something else, but Harm had already walked away.

That afternoon, Harm stopped by to see Admiral Chegwidden. The older man knew that things had grown more complicated in Harm's personal life, and refused to add more stress to the shoulders of a man that A.J. considered to be like a son to him.

"Admiral," Harm began, "you are aware that LT Singer is engaged to my younger brother, Sergei."

"I already know where you are going with this, Commander. Sergei is living with you at the moment, which means that the Lieutenant is at your apartment often. That is not technically fraternization, as I assume that Jen is usually with the three of you at the same time." Harm nodded. "Don't worry, Commander. If someone tries to make an issue of this, I'll handle it. Have a good weekend, and try to enjoy yourself. I assume that there will be wedding planning going on?"

"Yes, sir." A.J. chuckled.

"Let me give you three pieces of advice to share with your brother. One, try to make intelligent contributions, but don't expect them to actually be used. Two, the best words in the conversations are 'Yes, Dear, that sounds wonderful.' Finally, make sure that you have plenty of beer." Harm laughed and walked back to his office.

That evening when it was time to secure, Jen waited by the elevator while Harm walked over to Loren's desk. Mac was watching from her office with narrowed eyes as Harm tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"Lieutenant, Jen and I were wondering if you and Sergei would like to join us for dinner this evening. This way we could also start on both sets of wedding plans." Loren smiled and picked up her purse and briefcase.

"Sounds good, sir. We'll see you at 1830, then." Harm nodded and started to walk back to Jen when he heard Loren's voice.

"Commander, just promise me one thing."

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Loren smirked as she stepped towards where he and Jen were standing.

"Promise me that you won't be serving that toxic waste that you call 'meatless meatloaf'. I don't mind vegetarian, but that stuff needs an MSDS tag and to be classified as hazardous material."

"It's not that bad," Harm defended. Loren and Jen looked at each other, and then back at Harm as the elevator door opened.

"Yes, it is" they chorused. The door closed behind them and Mac looked over and saw Admiral Chegwidden laughing.

"Why are you letting Harm and Singer get away with such blatant fraternization, sir?"

"How is Commander Rabb inviting his brother and his brother's fiancée to have dinner with him and his fiancée fraternization, Colonel?" Mac realized by the way that the Admiral worded his statement that he had no intentions of taking any action.

That night, both couples decided to go to Plaza Nocha for dinner. It was Karaoke night, so after a few drinks, Harm decided to get up and surprise Jen. None of them saw the couple in a nearby booth, or the older man at the bar. When Harm slipped away, presumably to go to the bathroom, Jen was laughing at the current act, who was a little too inebriated. Suddenly, the notes of an old Billy Joel song began to play, and Harm began to sing.

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her_

_She's got a way of pleasing_

_I don't know why it is_

_But there doesn't have to be a reason, anyway_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way of talking_

_I don't know why it is_

_But it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me_

_And I get turned around_

_She's got a way of showing_

_How I make her feel_

_And I find the strength to keep on going_

_She's got a light around her_

_And everywhere she goes_

_A million dreams of love surround her everywhere_

_She comes to me when I'm feeling down_

_Inspires me without a sound_

_She touches me_

_And I get turned around_

_She's got a smile that heals me_

_I don't know why it is_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me_

_She's got a way about her_

_I don't know what it is_

_But I know that I can't live without her anyway_

Jen brushed the tears from her eyes as Harm returned the microphone. When he took his seat, she leaned over and kissed him before whispering that she would take a turn herself. Loren and Sergei both pored over a book, trying to find a song that his accent wouldn't overwhelm. Finally, they had all signed up, including Harm, who wanted to sing another song for Jen. As Loren and Jen were taking their selections to the front, both had spotted Mac and Mic in the corner. The two shared a smile, as Jen's song choice would be a pointed barb at the Marine.

Both couples had picked one song that they would all sing together, a duet with Harm and Sergei doing one part and Loren and Jen doing the other. From the corner, Mac watched the byplay, her mood getting worse and worse. Pretty soon, Jen's name was called, and she didn't need the lyrics anymore than Harm did.

_Oh, why you look so sad_

_The tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

'_Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide_

_I get angry too_

_Well, I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_But don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

'_Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Baby, it until your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you baby_

_You're feeling all alight_

_You want me on your mind_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

Jen sat down next to Harm, who promptly kissed her in appreciation. More people got up to sing, including Loren and Sergei, who had decided to show a little of their senses of humor with a hilarious rendition of 'I Got You, Babe'. Harm's name was called again during dessert, and he gave Jen a quick kiss before making his way back to the stage. By now, he too had seen Mac and Brumby, and decided to make his own point.

_A man, filled with doubt_

_Down and out and so alone_

_A ship, tossed and turned_

_Lost and yearning for a home_

_A survivor, barely surviving_

_Not really sure of his next move_

_All of this I would have been_

_If there hadn't been you_

_If there hadn't been you_

_Where would I be?_

_If there hadn't been you here for me_

_I made it through times_

_I never would have made it through_

_If there hadn't been you_

_A man filled with hope_

_Who finally knows where he belongs_

_A heart filled with love_

_More than enough to keep it strong_

_A life that's alive again_

_No longer afraid to face the truth_

_All of this I would have missed_

_If there hadn't been you_

_If there hadn't been you_

_Where would I be?_

_If there hadn't been you here for me_

_I made it through times_

_I never would have made it through_

_If there hadn't been you on my side_

_You in my life_

_All my dreams would still be dreams_

_If there hadn't been you_

_All my dreams would still be dreams_

_If there hadn't been you_

As soon as Harm started back, the quartet was called, so Jen, Loren, and Sergei joined him on the stage. The song began to play as the two couples looked in each other's eyes, the crowd in the room disappearing.

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men_

'_Cause each time I got close, they'd fall apart again_

_I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_

_I faced the nights alone_

_**Oh, how could I have known?**_

_**That all my life, I only needed you**_

_**Almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise, how could we ask for more?**_

_**I swear that I could see forever in your eyes, paradise**_

_It seems like perfect love's so hard to find_

_I'd almost given up_

_You must have read my mind_

_And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day_

_They're finally coming true_

_**I'll share them all with you**_

'_**Cause now we hold the future in our hands**_

_**Almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise, how could we ask for more?**_

_**I swear that I could see forever in your eyes, paradise**_

_And in your arms salvation's not so far away_

_It's getting closer _

_**Closer every day**_

_**Almost paradise, we're knocking on heaven's door**_

_**Almost paradise, how could we ask for more?**_

_**I swear that I could see forever in your eyes, paradise**_

The group smiled at the cheering audience and began to walk back to their table when a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"No one told me that I had so many talented people working for me." Harm, Jen and Loren turned their heads to see a grinning A.J. Chegwidden behind them. "Now I know what to do for our next fundraiser, and you will all participate. That's an order." A.J. walked away as Sergei and Jen looked at Loren and Harm.

"Do you think he forgot that we're civilians?" Both Naval officers looked at their partners, then at the Admiral's retreating back, before giving a simple one-word answer.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3: Jen's Revenge

Harm left four days after the Plaza Nocha karaoke night for the USS Seahawk. As soon as he left, Loren went to see Admiral Chegwidden to ask that Jen work for her until Harm returned. A.J. agreed, and had Loren take over Harm's office temporarily. Mac was out the morning the arrangement took place, and when she spotted Loren and Jen sitting in Harm's office, she started to go over there. The conversation that the other two were having stopped her, so Mac stood to the side to listen in.

"…know you miss him, and are worried. The Commander is a good pilot, you told me so yourself." Singer was reassuring Jen, as the two were proofreading several witness statements from the blonde's current case.

"I know, Loren. When he took me up in Sarah…I never understood until that moment how thrilling it can be to fly."

"He let you fly the plane?" Jen smiled and nodded.

"That…the power, knowing that you are the one in control of whether you live or die…it's addictive, Loren. That was the moment I truly understood how much flying means to Harm." Singer laughed and shook her head.

"And now it means just as much to you, doesn't it. Come, Miss Coates soon to be Rabb, confess."

"Guilty as charged, counselor." Both women started to laugh. "I guess that I'm afraid that he will decide that…" Jen's voice trailed off and Mac watched as Singer placed her hand over that of the other woman.

"You think that while he's gone, he's going to change his mind about you and him?" Jen nodded and Singer scoffed. "That is NOT going to happen, Jen. The Commander loves you. He looks at you like the sun rises and sets at your behest. I promise you that he is thinking about getting home to you every moment that he is on that carrier, and counting down the days until your wedding next month." Mac had placed her hand on the doorknob, preparing to enter the office when she heard a throat clear behind her. Turning, she saw Admiral Chegwidden, standing behind her.

"I assume that you are curious as to why LT Singer is in Rabb's office with Jen?" All Mac could do was nod, and A.J. smiled. "Singer volunteered to take the excess cases that would normally be assigned to the Commander while he is at sea. Since she was taking a double caseload, I felt that it would only be fair if she had an assistant. I am aware that you and Jen don't see eye to eye, and she and Singer are friends. A good working relationship is essential, and those two have it. Now, I understand that your engagement party is on Friday after the rehearsal dinner? Well, we all have a lot of work to do, so let's get to it." Mac had no choice but to return to her office, seething over the fact that no matter what she did, Harm wouldn't look past that little tramp that he claimed to be engaged to. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. When Harm had told her about his quals, she had convinced Mic to delay the wedding several days. Luckily, it wasn't that difficult, since the ceremony was to be held in a park that she and Mic had discovered. Mac just knew that Harm still loved her, and there was no way that he'd let her marry someone else. Besides, what no one knew was she had done a little research and found a minister that would tell Harm the truth about his precious girlfriend.

Harm was standing on the deck of the Seahawk, waiting to climb into his Tomcat for his final trap. Some of the other pilots had seen the photos of Jen that he had on his rack and locker and joked that the old man had finally gotten caught. Harm laughed and told them that as long as she didn't throw him back, he could happily live with it. He carried another photo, this one of the two of them together, in the pocket of his flight suit. He had invited most of them to the wedding, including his RIO, since the carrier would be returning to Norfolk in two weeks. The guest list was a mixture of both officer and enlisted, since as a paralegal, Jen had more in common with the enlisted personnel at JAG. He and Loren Singer were the only exceptions to that. Harm smiled at the thought of one of the pictures on his rack. This one had been taken at the last JAG picnic. He and Jen had gone together, while Loren had brought Sergei. Bud had snapped the photo just as he and Sergei were about to cannonball into the pool, holding their respective girlfriends. Quite a few people had laughed at the sight of the usually prim and proper LT Singer dripping wet and pounding her fiancé's chest, smiling the whole time.

"Hammer?" Harm turned to see LT Elizabeth Skates behind him, holding her flight helmet. "We're up. You ready?" Harm nodded and turned to follow her to his plane. The COD would be leaving approximately four hours after their return, and for once, he couldn't wait to get home. Mac's engagement party was that night, and he had promised Jen that he would be there with her.

As Harm was preparing to make his trap at the end of his flight, he was worried about the dark clouds he had seen on the horizon. Shortly after he had landed, Harm removed his gear and was standing in just his flight suit and boots, the 1MC keyed.

"Commander Rabb, your presence is requested on the bridge. Commander Rabb, your presence is requested on the bridge." Harm quickly donned his ball cap and rushed upstairs. Once there, he reported in to the Skipper, who had a concerned look on his face.

"At ease, Commander. I'm sure you saw the storm moving in. It's a Category two hurricane, which means we will be sailing further out to avoid it, and obviously, all flight ops, with the possible exception of an F-14 that needs to be delivered to Pax River, are canceled until the weather clears. The weather alert I received said that she's a slow mover, so it may be a few days. I remember that you mentioned your fiancée, and that there was a wedding that you were supposed to be at tomorrow, so I've arranged a SATCOM call to Admiral Chegwidden's office in the COMM shack in fifteen minutes. Now, if it is absolutely imperative that you return tonight, you and LT Skates can take the Tomcat back. I'll wait until you've talked with your girl for an answer." Harm smiled and thanked the Captain before rushing back downstairs.

Admiral Chegwidden had his entire staff in his office, including Mic Brumby, who had brought Mac her lunch, when the call came in. A.J. put the call on speakerphone.

"Admiral, thank you. Is Jen there?" Harm's voice rang out and Jen stepped closer to the large oak desk.

"Harm? It's me. We're all here. I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey. I know I was supposed to get home this afternoon. Have you been watching the weather?"

"Yeah, there's a big storm close to the VACapes. Are you in it?"

"Not yet. Skipper's changed course so we can sail around it. The only flight that may be going out is a Tomcat that needs to get to Pax River. CAG's given me the option to drive it back. Otherwise, I'll probably be here until Monday." Both Mac and Jen spoke at the same time.

"Well, of course you're going to fly it back. My wedding is tomorrow afternoon." Jen gave the Marine an ugly look before turning her focus back to her fiancé.

"Harm, don't you even think about doing it. Flying through a damn hurricane? Are you crazy?! You're a great pilot, Harm, but what if something goes wrong with the plane? Baby, it's not worth risking your life, or that of Skates. Please, baby, stay on the ship and we'll see you Monday. You try to fly back tonight through that storm and I swear I'll kill you myself." A.J. looked between both women, then at Loren Singer. Singer's hand was on Jen's shoulder and the blonde cleared her throat.

"Commander Rabb? It's Lieutenant Singer. If you try to fly back tonight, in the middle of a hurricane, I will tell Sergei, and he and I will help Jen hide your body. No disrespect intended, sir." Harm's laughter echoed over the line at the remark from his future sister-in-law.

"Understood Lieutenant. Mac, I'm sorry. No sane man would risk the combined wrath of Jen Coates and Loren Singer. I may be many things, but stupid isn't one of them." Mic Brumby felt the need then to add his own two cents.

"Harm, it's Mic, mate. We don't blame you, Sarah or me. Get back safe Monday, and I'll make sure that we save you a piece of cake."

"Thanks, Mic. I guess I'll see everyone as soon as I get back. Jen, I love you."

"I love you too, Harm. Stay safe, and we'll see you soon." The call ended with a click, and Loren wrapped her arm around Jen's shoulders as they walked back to Harm and Jen's office. Mac went to berate them, but was intercepted by Mic, who insisted that she have lunch with him.

Over the course of the next few hours, the hurricane changed course, and started going northeast. Jen had seen the reports on ZNN, but figured that both Harm and the Seahawk's captain would still play it safe and not resume flights until the risk was completely negated.

That night, Harm was awakened by a knock on the door of his stateroom by the Messenger of the Watch, asking Harm to come to the bridge. Harm quickly threw on his working khakis and grabbed his cap before heading up. Once he arrived, Captain Taylor turned to him with a smile.

"Looks like we're in the clear weather-wise, so I'll be resuming flight ops in three hours. The COD is scheduled to leave at 0500 for Andrews, so hopefully I won't see you again until this time next year." Harm thanked the skipper and returned to his stateroom, hurriedly packing his seabag. He was finished and pacing the deck when they finally allowed him to board the flight home.

Harm arrived back home shortly after noon, and immediately looked for Jen. He then remembered that Mac's wedding was at two, so he assumed that she had gone over to Loren and Sergei's to get dressed. A tiny grin crossed his face as he dashed toward the bedroom. His dress whites were hanging just inside the closet, and after a quick shower and shave, he got dressed as quickly as possible. Grabbing his dress white combination cover, Harm quickly locked the door before racing downstairs.

It was almost one-thirty when Harm's convertible pulled in next to Loren's BMW. As he approached the site, he saw Loren and Sergei standing there, shocked expressions on both their faces as Jen was arguing with the minister. The man had grabbed Jen's arm and was trying to force her to leave, saying she had no place there with decent people, and she had better return the ring that she obviously had stolen. It was Jen's yelling 'Dad, let me go! You're hurting me, let go,' that spurred Harm into action as he rushed toward the group.

"Excuse me," Harm shouted, "I don't know who you think you are, but you had better take your hands off of MY fiancée, before I forget that you are supposed to be a minister and break them!" A gasp rang out as the minister let go of Jen's arm and turned to face the newcomer. Jen took that opportunity to jump into his arms, fiercely hugging him.

"When did you get back? I know the storm turned, but we weren't expecting you until tomorrow at the earliest." Harm dropped a kiss on Jen's mouth before turning furious blue eyes on Reverend Conrad Coates.

"I got in about two hours ago, but it seems that was more of a blessing than I realized. Mic had come over to see what was going on, and was looking between the minister and Jen in disbelief. He had heard Jen's screams, but wasn't able to get through the crowd in time. Sarah had arranged for the minister, and Mic didn't have a clue that it was someone from Jen's past. Harm spotted the Aussie, realizing that the man was innocent in the entire mess, and gave him a smile before extending his hand.

"Hey, Mic, tell Mac I'm sorry, but I can't attend a wedding where my fiancée is so obviously unwelcome." Mic shook his head.

"No, mate, I don't blame you, but I'm asking that you both stay. Do you happen to have your saber with you?" Harm shook his head no. "Do you mind using mine? We're a man short for the honor guard. I didn't realize it until we got here today." Harm shook his head.

"I thought you resigned, Mic." Mic gave a slight smile.

"No, mate, I just went reserve. Still a Leftenant Commander, at least until the list comes out next month. One of my mates told me earlier that I'm on it. So, can we count on you for the ceremony?" Harm nodded and a grin spread across his face.

"On one condition, Mic." Mic chuckled and nodded.

"You want to be the one to tell Sarah 'Welcome to the Navy' don't you?" Harm didn't answer, but his grin was a dead giveaway. Mic laughed and called for the others to come over. He introduced Harm to all of them, and explained the situation. The Australian officers all agreed, as did Bud and the Admiral, who were representing the US Navy for the wedding, since Mic had been an exchange officer. During the entire event, Harm held Jen firmly to his side, not that she had any inclination to move. Mic had started to walk away, then turned and walked back over to Harm and Jen.

"I knew that there was something that I was forgetting. Harm, I don't know if you realized it, but Sarah and I were at the Plaza Nocha when you, Jen, Leftenant Singer and Sergei performed. When we changed the wedding date, well, the singers we had were booked. We have a DJ, but he has a Karaoke machine, and I was hoping that you would consent to sing a few songs at the reception. Harm and Jen looked at each other, before they both turned back to Mic.

"Sure Mic, we'd be honored to fill in. It should be fun." Harm leaned forward to whisper in the Aussie's ear. "I think that Jen might have a special song for a certain minister." Mic chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks mate, I appreciate it, and I'll make sure the good Reverend stays for the show."

The wedding went off without another hitch, although neither Jen nor Harm missed the look on Mac's face when Reverend Coates asked for an objection. Harm took his place in the Arch of Swords, a huge grin on his face when he got to swat Mac's six with a "Welcome to the Navy, Mrs. Brumby!" The bride wasn't exactly happy, but those who noticed felt that she had brought it on herself, while silently wondering how long the marriage would last.

Jen and Harm went up towards the stage at the beginning of the reception, and took their places with microphones in hand. The songs they had chosen to sing for the newlywed couple were among their favorites, and although they were supposed to be singing for Mac and Mic, they couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Finally, Harm spotted Reverend Coates standing next to Mac and signaled to the DJ before he whispered to Jen that it was time and stepped off the stage.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'd like to take a bit of attention off our wonderful couple for a moment, and respond to something that was asked of me earlier. This song is for the good Reverend, who performed the ceremony today, and who also happens to be my father. Most of you saw what happened earlier, and I would like to respond." Reverend Coates didn't know what was going on, and went to leave but his way was blocked by Harm, Mic, and Sergei. Suddenly, a song began to play.

_After all you put me through_

_You'd think I despise you_

_But in the end, I want to thank you_

'_Cause you made me that much stronger_

_When I thought I knew you_

_Thinking that you were true_

_Guess I couldn't trust_

'_Cause your love taught me so that I had enough_

_You were never on my side_

_Always down for the ride_

_But your joyride just came down in flames_

'_Cause your reasons are all a shame_

_After all the stealing and dealing, you probably think_

_That I'm always down for you_

_But uh-huh, no-no, you're wrong_

'_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am _

_So I wanna say thank you_

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Makes my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never thought it could be_

_All of your back-stabbing_

_So you could cash in on a good thing_

_Before I realized your game_

_I heard you're going round_

_Playing the victim now_

_Well don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_

'_Cause you took your own way_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Gets you wanting to hold me_

_But that won't work anymore, no more, it's over_

_If it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_And never back down, so I wanna say thank you_

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Makes my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this be_

_I never thought I'd turn out to be_

_Unjust or cruel_

_Come let me see the good in you_

_Pretending not to see the truth_

_You try to hide your nice disguise_

_Yourself, you're living in denial_

_But in the end you see, you won't stop me_

_I am a fighter, I'm a fighter_

_I ain't no sigher, I ain't no sigher_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Makes my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_

_Thought I, sorry I remember I remember_

_Yes I remember, I remember_

_Thought I would forget_

_I remember, I remember_

_Yes I remember, I remember_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

Jen stepped off the stage with a smile as Harm promptly kissed her. "All of that strength is why I love you, Jen. I am so proud of you. Now, we're on break, so please dance with me?" The DJ began to play 'Unchained Melody' and Harm and Jen began twirling all over the floor. The handsome pilot in his dress whites cut a dashing figure as he swept his pretty fiancée into his arms when the song ended, practically daring someone to say anything. The bride was furious, as the plan had backfired, she was married to Mic, and it looked like Harm could care less.

As soon as they finished dancing, Jen spotted both Admiral Chegwidden and her father standing near the punch bowl. He had been with the bride during the incident before the wedding, and had also missed Jen's performance. Jen leaned over to whisper in Harm's ear, who nodded and walked with Jen towards his CO.

"Admiral?" A.J. smiled at Jen and Harm, who were both beaming at him.

"Yes, Jen?"

"I was wondering if there was a chance that you would give me away at our wedding next month?" A.J. was stunned.

"Jen, I did it for Mac because her father died last year. Isn't your dad still alive?" Jen shook her head.

"I never had a Dad, Admiral. I had a man who contributed genetic material to create me, but he was never a dad. Please, Admiral, it would mean so much to both of us."

"Of course, Jen. I don't know if I'll ever be able to do this for my Francesca, but I am honored that you would ask me to do this. You are like a daughter to me, Jen. Besides, you're the only one I trust to keep Rabb here in line." A smile curved Jen's lips as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss A.J. on his cheek.

"Would you dance with me, then…Dad?" A.J. couldn't help but laugh as he swung Jen out onto the dance floor. Harm looked at the expression on the face of Reverend Coates, and approached the older man.

"It's pretty sad when a man who only steps foot in a church at Christmas and spent half of his adult life killing people is deemed to be a better father figure than a so-called man of God. Oh well, Reverend, that's your loss. Jen is ours now, and we will treasure her. I think it would be best if you left, because there's only one person in this room that may actually want you here, while the rest wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire. Have a good life, Reverend. Oh and don't worry, Jen's children will have two grandfathers that are alive and one who died a hero. None of them will ever know that you exist. You can die the way that you have lived, cold and alone." Harm walked away, taking Jen back into his arms, and the two danced as Conrad Coates disappeared.

_ Okay, that's it for Chapter 3, and I had to let Jen get a little revenge on both her father, and by extension, Mac. Next chapter coming soon._


End file.
